Everything Changes as Time Passes
by rosypinkname
Summary: Bianca skips a grade to her last year at Evernigh. The brooch means the world to her. But what happens if school gets in the way of thinking of Lucas? Will she see him again? Will she forget him? What about Baltazar? r&r!
1. Prologue

Prologue

I couldn't believe it. Lucas understands me and he kept his promise. I don't know when, how, or where, but I knew we would be together again and that I loved him.

"I believe it Lucas," I said for the last time.

I was standing in front of the fire place with the letter in my hand. Thank goodness my parents aren't here. Otherwise, I'd be dead by now.

I took one last look at it. I would be getting rid of the letter telling me that I was brave that night. The letter with his handwriting.

So I held it over the fire and sighed. Then I let it go. I watched as the fire consumed the piece of paper. Now, no one would know it existed except for me. I would try to remember what the letter said, but I figured the brooch was enough.

* * *

First story! woot woot!!!


	2. Exams

So sorry it's late! I've been like, really busy and i'm trying to get my grades up this last quarter, and i've been working on another story that i'm about to put up on fictionpress. Yes, i got a fictionpress. It's the same name as this one but i haven't done anything to it yet. Anyway, here's chapter 1.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the writing.**

* * *

It was about a year after I burned the letter I trusted Lucas when he mentioned we would be together again. So I tried my hardest not to think about it. And most of the time it worked. Sometimes it didn't.

People are applying for Evernight and getting turned down. They have to be the luckiest people in the world.

At least my grades are better than they were before. I'm getting ready to graduate high school. Ever since "that day" my grades have straight A pluses in a row! So I skipped my junior year and I'm getting ready to graduate. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. School work got in the way of thinking of Lucas.

One spring morning, I was studying for the big exam before classes. I couldn't really concentrate after having a rough night. Raquel is my best friend and no matter how hard I try, she's still freaked about last year. Come to think of it, I feel like I'm forgetting something.

"Bianca!" It was my mother. "It's time for school!" I groaned. Isn't it torture enough that I have to be away from Lucas already? Now as far as I know, I have to spend the rest of my school life in misery in this living hell.

So I walked downstairs from my apartment to find Raquel waiting for me at the bottom. We didn't say anything on the way to class.

*During the exam* (thinking)

_Okay, Pride and Prejudice…….Charlotte Lucas. Um…_

I looked at the clock. _Not even close to the end of class. Okay, next question. Something about Jane Austen. _*A few questions later* _What the hell is this question talking about? Tim Lucas? George Lucas?_

Then I realized that I forgot something. What am I not wearing? I have a feeling that I wasn't wearing something important. I had everything on. Maybe it's not as important as I would think. But right now, I have to finish this exam. Before I knew it, the time was up, and I didn't get to finish the last few. Crap. How long have I been thinking about Lucas? Oh well. It doesn't matter now.

So I gathered my stuff and walked out the door without saying a word to anyone.

* * *

P.S. I'd like to thank lilacsareblue for helping me w/ this.


	3. Gazebo Experience

I walked upstairs to my dormitory. When I got there, Raquel was sitting on her bed looking at the wall. She tried to strike up a conversation by saying,

"So…how were the exams?"

"Terrible," I replied. "I missed a few questions and they were a lot harder than I thought. So I obviously just don't care anymore. I just wanna get the hell out of here."

"Oh," was all she said.

I lay down on my bed. Raquel is never peppy. I took a good look at her. Funny, she looks paler than usual.

"Um, Raquel? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just might be getting a fever or something. I get it all the time. So, don't worry about it." I just stared at the ceiling the rest of the day.

_Wow, I have got to do something about my life._

It was around 7pm. I sat up and looked around. I didn't even notice that Raquel had left the room. I went outside and walked over to the gazebo.

I thought of Lucas. The memory of him struck me hard as if something had hit me. I thought of the memory way back from last year when I had just snuck out from the party. I found Lucas up here spying on the party. I remember him telling me that he didn't want me to be a party of Patrice's group. He wasn't at Evernight to make friends. Instead, he was there to hunt down the vampires and kill them. He nearly staked my father, and then ran away. I eventually found him and stayed with the Black Cross. But then, my parents found me and I went with them. That was the last time I saw Lucas.

The wind blew, I shivered.

Then, I heard footsteps coming. I turned to where it was coming from. _Was it Lucas?_ It was dark so I couldn't really tell who it was. There was a dark figure just a few feet away from me. A deep voice called out to me. It was a man.

"Oh hey Bianca. I didn't know you were up here," he said to me.

Baltazar.

"Oh, hi," I replied in disappointment looking down. "I thought you were someone else."

"Were you expecting someone else?" He asked me.

"No, not really. It's no one special."

We just waited and stood there for a while. He came up so he was right next to me.

"Were you expecting Lucas or something?"

_Crap…what?? _

I looked up at the instant he said that. "What? No!!!"

He didn't look convinced.

"Look, just please don't bring up the subject of Lucas." I choked at the name.

"Okay" That was all he said, not looking convinced. Changing the subject, he asked, "So what are you doing up here anyway?"

"Nothing really. I just needed to think is all. What about you?"

"I was just walking around. How long are you planning on staying out here? You know there's a curfew, right?"

"Psh…I couldn't care less about the damn curfew. I just want to get out of here."

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"It's nothing! I just did terribly on exams," I said immediately. I am a terrible liar. _Lie! Such a lie! Dang it, Baltazar. Why do you have to ask so many questions? But I guess I could tell him. I trust Baltazar._

I sighed. "Okay, you're right, there is something wrong. I miss Lucas. I miss everything about him! His eyes, his voice….I just can't live without him!!" I was on the verge of tears after I said this.

I heard Baltazar mutter something under his breath. Something on the lines of, "of course you do, he's so perfect, and he nearly staked your dad."

I realized I was making him uncomfortable. "I'm so sorry. I've never brought the subject up with anyone else," I said apologetically.

"No, it's okay. Have you heard from him lately?"

I shook my head no. Lucas really couldn't do anything to contact me anyway. The Black Cross and Mrs. Bethany would get suspicious."

"Well, he might have just moved on ya know? It's been like a year since you two have seen each other. He's probably busy hunting vampires that he hasn't had any time to think about other things. And you've thought nothing more than school."

That does it. I can't stand how he was talking to me right now. So I just got up and faced him. I pointed my index finger at his face and said, "You just shut up already!" _Did I just say that? Wow, that just sounded kinda familiar. From what I know, I've never said anything like that to Baltazar, or pretty much anyone…_

"I'm telling the truth! I mean, all you talk about is school. All you focus on is school. You've never said a word about him to anyone. You look like you're totally fine with everything. And since you've never heard from him lately, he could've just moved on to a human girl that he wouldn't try to kill. He's probably killing off vampires like us right about now. He could've just killed you in the first place if he didn't love you. He might just think that you moved on. Everyone thinks you should. _I_ think you should!!"

Okay, that did it. I cannot believe what I was hearing. He's never talked to me that way before.

"Oh my gosh, shut up Baltazar!!! You don't even know what happened to Lucas. You don't even know what I've been through with him. You don't even know what's going on in my head!!" I said furiously.

"Yeah, well apparently, neither do you," he replied with no emotion in his voice whatsoever. I didn't know how to respond to that. I didn't want to talk about Lucas anymore.

All I said was, "You knw, you're really different from when I first met you last year." I said that and walked away. _Baltazar doesn't even know Lucas. He doesn't even know me. He doesn't even know what I've been through and what I'm thinking._

Suddenly, I heard a twig snap behind me. I turned. There was nothing. I kept walking. I felt someone following me. This time, I saw a dark figure in the distance.

"Baltazar?" I called out. No answer. "Baltazar, this isn't funny. Just come out." Still no answer.

I started running towards the school. I thought of Lucas running away from Evernight.

_Wait, shouldn't I be running __**away**__ from Evernight?What if Baltazer was behind me? Oh, God, what if he isn't?_

I was beyond sprinting now. I must have been so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice the tree in front of me. Then, it hit me, or I hit it…..hard. Then I fell down.

My head was throbbing. I felt something wet on my face. Blood. Everything was getting blurry. I saw a dark faded figure of a person above me. After that everything went black.


	4. Bumps and Bruises

**Quick Authors Note:**

heyy~!!!! i know that it's been a while and all but, let's just say that i HATE writers block!!!! haha except that i didn't have a problem writing this one because i just haven't had the time to upload. Anyways, like i said, i HATE writers block. Since i wrote this last year, it's a bit corny. But it gets better!! ps: sorry if i made and gramattical and spelling mistakes in this haha

anyways, **enjoy chapter 3!!!!**

* * *

Next thing I knew, I woke up in my apartment. I barely remember anything from last night.

_Oww…my head hurts. How did I get here?_

I gasped and sat up straight.

_Dark figure!! Baltazar!! Tree!! Ow, my head!!!_

_Blood….that's all I needed, blood!!! Hmmm…I want some!!_

My head was still hurting but I managed to get up slowly. When I was about halfway, I went back to my bed and lay back down. Wow, I have a major headache.

I put my hand to my forehead. That's when I noticed that there was a bandage on it. I moved my hand down a bit. There was a bandage on my nose. I think I broke it. _Ugh, great. Wait, am I alone?_

"Mom? Dad?" I called out. They would usually hear me. There was no answer. _Okay, I guess I am alone. Let's try this again. I want that blood! _I started to get up again except more carefully this time. I walked towards the kitchen. I needed blood NOW. I could almost feel it calling my name.

I opened up the fridge. AAHHH!!!!! Thank goodness! There was a whole gallon. I started chugging it down.

*Sigh*

The pain is starting to fade. _Ohhh…. it's sooo good! I want some more…_I gulped down more. The taste was so addicting that it made me need it more.

"BIANCA!!!!" I heard someone say as I stopped. It was my mother. When did she come in? "What are you doing? You should be resting!"

I didn't know what to say besides, "I was thirsty." That was a pathetic answer. I had blood all over my face.

"If you drink too much of that, you'll get addicted to it," she remarked.

"But it made the pain go away," I replied.

"If you get a serious injury like that, a vampire ALWAYS craves for blood. And you're getting addicted to it."  
"What?!?" I wasn't even a vampire.

"I meant that you can't have anymore right now."

"Fine," I replied as I pouted and sat down.

"How are you feeling?" She asked me changing the subject.

"Okay, I guess. I feel sooo much better after all that….blood." I looked up at her and saw that she held the container filled with blood. _Crap. I really need to stop that._

She rolled her eyes. "The doctor said that you broke you nose and that you have a large bruise across your forehead surrounding a cut. But it's not that bad. The cut, I mean. _Pshh….yeah right. I feel terrible._

It was all coming back to me now. I ran away from the gazebo as fast as I could. Then I knocked myself into a tree. Then that was when it all went black. Running into a tree? Wow, I feel kinda stupid.

"But how did I end up here? Mom, who found me?" I asked curiously.

"We don't know. But whoever it was just carried you to the infirmary late last night. When the doctor walked in early this morning, he found you and called your father and me. Then we asked him to move you here," she explained thoroughly.

_Hmm….it was probably Baltazar._

"Oh, okay." That was all I could say. "I'm gonna, um, go now. Wash up, and stuff."

"Okay, sweetie." She kissed me on my head where it wasn't bandaged.

I stood up and walked to the bathroom.

I looked at myself in the mirror. That **COULD NOT** possibly be me. I looked as if I got beat up in a fight where I couldn't fight back. There was a huge bandage across my forehead and my nose was **COMPLETELY** covered with bandages. There was also some of my blood and mud smeared on my cheeks. And this was all from a tree. I was wearing the same outfit as last night, nothing was taken off. The doctor must've been off the clock so he couldn't help an injured student. What a stupid doctor. So I started to wash everything off. I wouldn't dare take off the bandages and reveal what was underneath.

While I was still in the process of washing my face, I heard a knock on the door. "Bianca?" My mother called. I opened it.

"Yes?"

"Um, well Bianca, you should also know this. I talked to Mrs. Bethany about this. She said that there was a knife found near the gazebo last night and that there was a little bit of blood on it. So I don't want you to go there or the woods alone. Understand?"

I nodded. That probably has nothing to do with me.

"Take somebody like Baltazar with you."

I rolled my eyes. _Ugh, of course. Why does it ALWAYS have to be Baltazar?_ "Fine," I replied as I closed the door.

I decided not to tell her what happened between Baltazar and me. It would be too awkward.

I examined myself more. Now, would Baltazar think I'm beautiful? Would anyone think I'm beautiful? A thought came to me. Would Lucas think I'm beautiful? With all this on, I didn't even accept how I looked.

I sighed as I took off the scarf I had on. When I took it off, there was a bloodstain on it. I started to panic and looked at my neck. There, I found a not-so-deep cut on it.

* * *

i know, corny right?? haha anyways, **_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW_**!!!!! i like reviews:) THE GREEN BUTTON CALLS YOUR NAME!!!! xD


End file.
